Phantom Encounters
by Wan0
Summary: The Winchesters needed a break, and a mysterious electrocution in Perrysburg, Ohio sounds like the perfect getaway hunt. But when the ghosts aren't what they seem Sam and Dean might need a little bit of help from a scrawny teenager who seems to know more than he's letting on.
1. Chapter 1

I have to say, I love crossover fics and wanted to try one of my own so... uhh...here you go.

* * *

 **Part 1**

* * *

In the small, sleepy town of Perrysburg, Ohio, Jamie Wallace slept restlessly. It was the beginning of the summer and it was _hot._ The sticky Midwest air seemed to cover everything in a thick layer of sweat, making the act of touching anything almost completely unbearable. Especially sheets. And blankets. And pillows. Jamie turned in her bed, unable to find a comfortable position where her limbs didn't stick to one another.

It was so stupid that the weather was interfering with her precious sleep like this, but there was _no way_ that she would waste a penny on something as superfluous as air conditioning this early in the year. She could probably hold out for another week if she really put her mind to it.

Why doesn't money grow on trees again?

Jamie sighed as she turned over one final time, accepting that she was completely awake and there was nothing that she could do about it. She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. There was no point in suffering any longer. She decided that she would go and grab something to drink from the kitchen and sit on her back porch until she cooled off. The air outside was still humid and insufferable, but at least there might be a breeze.

Basking in the chilled air of the refrigerator for a moment longer than necessary, Jamie poured herself a large glass of filtered water. She took a long sip and topped off her cup before putting the container back into the fridge.

Upon turning the blind corner out of her kitchen, Jamie was met with a presence that she had intended to never experience again. She froze, staring at the strange figure in the middle of her living room.

Everything was silent for a moment, like someone had suddenly put the world on mute. She stood there in shock, her brain not quite processing what she was seeing as real, paralyzed in fear as it was.

It was impossible. There was no way. This couldn't happen. Not _here._ Not to _her_. Not _anymore._ It was the whole reason that she had moved to this small Ohio town. It was supposed to be _safe_.

She took a moment reassess her position. It wasn't moving, which was a good thing. It was also facing the window, another good thing. Maybe it wasn't paying attention to her. Maybe it had other business. Maybe if she was fast she could still escape.

Yeah. Escaping sounded good.

Jamie began to relax as she rapidly thought through her escape plan. Her hand went slack and she realized only a moment too late that the forgotten glass of water was falling through her grip. Before she could reach for it, the cup shattered on linoleum floor with an unfortunately loud crash.

Fearfully, she looked down at the broken glass, then, cringing, back up to the figure in the next room.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Her heart rate doubled.

The noise had caught the attention of the… the _thing_ in her livingroom.

It's dead eyes stared at her from it's spot hovering about a foot above the floorboards. She was afraid to breath. What if it couldn't see her? She prayed to every god that she could imagine that it would just lose interest and go _away._ That she would get out of this unharmed. But she knew the thing for what it was and she knew it was futile. She met its gaze and for a heartbeat everything was still.

Then Jamie blinked and the figure was directly in front of her, staring her down with hungry red eyes and a gruesome smile.

She screamed.

* * *

"SAMMY!" Dean Winchester boomed as he opened the door to the small motel room that he and his brother had called home for the last couple of days.

"Ugh. I can hear you just fine even if you don't shout, Dean." Sam replied from his seat on one of the two beds taking up the vast majority of the tiny space. This was one of the cheaper places that the brothers had made home, and with the exception of the beds and a small table between them, there was no other usable furniture. Newspapers and notes littered the area around the younger Winchester, his laptop whirring in its position on his lap.

"Dude. Guess what." Dean said, ignoring his brother's pissy mood. He was buzzing with energy, a giant smile lighting up the expression on his stubbled face. It was very obvious that he was excited about something.

"What?" Sam said without looking up from his research.

"I think I found something." Dean replied quickly. "Something fun. And close." He threw a newspaper onto the bed, totally disregarding Sam's carefully organized materials.

"If you really consider what we do _fun_ , you might need to get that dumb head of yours checked out." Sam said, but he picked up the newspaper anyway. Anything was better than staying in this dead end town. They had been there a week following a lead that had turned out to be nothing special and there hadn't been anything interesting in the paper since.

Scanning the page, the headline in question was kind of blatant.

LOCAL WOMAN FOUND DEAD. NO SUSPECTS. POLICE AT A LOSS.

"So?" Sam looked up at his older brother quizzically, "What are you so excited about?"

"Read the article Sam. She was _electrocuted_."

Sam scanned the article with practiced precision, looking for any information that stood out as strange or impossible.

"...and nobody could determine a cause…" Sam mumbled "...there was nothing in the room that could have led to a shock that large…" He read on, "...and none of the appliances or circuits were affected… That _is_ strange." Sam finally looked up at Dean who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Alright," Sam said, "I'll bite. What do you think it is?"

"I have no idea. Never seen anything like it, but it's only two hours away, we're already checked out, and Baby's all packed and ready to go." Dean threw what was left of his few belongings into a duffle bag as Sam rolled his eyes and shut his computer.

"Well, at least this will be more interesting than sitting around all day." Sam said as he began packing up his research. It was true that they had been stuck with nothing to do for a while, and a good old run-of-the-mill hunt couldn't hurt. The article had seemed pretty promising and though Sam hated to admit it, Dean's enthusiasm was kind of refreshing too.

"Oh come on Sammy, where's your sense of adventure?" Dean said as he opened the door of the room into the summer heat. "Think of all of the… research… and whatever it is that you like to do. This'll be good for us!" He reached up to ruffle Sam's hair and shove him out of the motel room.

"Jerk." Sam said, glaring back at his brother with a smile.

"Bitch." Dean retorted as he walked past Sam to the driver's door of the Impala, shaking his head. Shutting their doors in unison, the Winchesters prepared themselves for yet another road trip.

* * *

The drive didn't take long and checking into the motel had been no problem at all. Since it was still the early afternoon, the Winchesters decided to get the ball rolling and head over to the local police station. There, they could find out more about the mysterious electrocution and get some headway on the case.

"Fuck it's hot out." Dean said, getting out of the car. Even though it was still early in the year it had to be at least a hundred degrees outside. He considered removing his blazer but decided against it.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked as he brushed his hair behind his ears. He had no qualms about lying to police officers, but Dean had been really excitable today and he didn't want the over enthusiasm to interfere with this part of the job.

"Come on," Dean said, smiling a dorkish smile and gesturing to himself proudly, "look at me. I'm _always_ ready."

"Whatever dude," Sam said, unable to hide a small snicker, "let's just get this thing taken care of. We have bigger fish to fry than mysterious electrocutions."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me."

The two men walked up to the brick building both settling into steely frowns as they entered.

"How may I help you?" The woman said from behind the station counter, looking over her reading glasses with an unfriendly gaze. She seemed tired and annoyed as many secretaries in the Winchester's experience do.

"Hello ma'am," Dean started, as both he and his brother flashed their fake badges. "We're FBI and we were alerted about a case regarding one Jamie Wallace. Our team might have found something similar a couple of years ago and we're just here to make sure they're not connected." Dean lied smoothly, flashing a flirtatious smile.

"Huh, that's the second time we've been asked about her today." The secretary said, typing furiously into the old computer at her desk. Sam and Dean shared a confused look. "Just wait around out here for a bit." She gestured to the small waiting area where some uncomfortable looking chairs were lined up against the wall. "Elliot is still in a meeting with the other guy, he'll let you into the office when he's ready."

Sam and Dean stood to the side of the room, patiently waiting for their turn to speak to whoever was in charge.

Looking around, Sam saw that the station was small and quaint, just like the hundreds of other small-town police stations that they had visited over the years. Gold lettering marked the frosted glass on the door to the Office in question. 'Captain Elliot Huberman, Chief of Police, Wood County' the sign boasted.

It was a refreshing break to not have to deal with angels or demons or the apocalypse this time around. Just some small-time police and a mysterious electrocution. This really did seem like it was going to be a very welcome reprieve and neither Sam nor Dean had any doubts about how it was going to go:

Talk to some people. Find out what the monster is. Find out _where_ the monster is. Gank the monster. Get out of dodge. Simple.

After some time, a smallish teenager came out of the door to the Chief of Police's office. He was dressed casually in a long sleeved tee and jeans. Messy black hair fell in his face, a striking contrast to his pale skin and light blue eyes. He gave Sam and Dean a sheepish smile as he held the door open for them, not quite making eye contact.

"He said you can go in now" the kid motioned to the office.

Neither brother thought much him as they muscled into the room, looking confident in their cheap suits. The door shut behind them and it was business as usual.

"Excuse the intrusion, Capitan Huberman, I'm Agent Sting and this is my partner, Agent Summers." Dean announced, deepening his gravely voice for effect. "We hear that you've had a mysterious death in this town, and we just wanted to follow up and make sure that it wasn't anything to be worried about. We'll just be needing a quick debriefing on Jamie Wallace's case and then we'll be out of your hair."

"Jesus, first the kid and now you guys? Who would have thought that the cheesy news article would bring me so much _work_." The portly man complained from his seat behind the desk.

Elliot Huberman wasn't much older than thirty-five, but his prematurely thinning hair and permanently sour expression made him look much older. His frown deepened as he silently cursed that stupid news reporter. He was a 9 to 5 sort of guy, and now that the Feds were involved he might as well kiss his weekend fishing goodbye.

What a nightmare.

Looking up, Elliot addressed Sam and Dean with the slightest hint of contempt, "We have it under control, Agents. I can still debrief you if you'd like, but I doubt you'll find anything of interest. That news article made us seem like we were incompetent fools dealing with some grand mystery. I can assure you that is _not_ the case."

Sam and Dean's posture slackened almost imperceptibly in disappointment. They both mentally crossed their fingers in hopes that this wasn't another dead end.

"We were under the impression you didn't know the cause of death." Sam said, doing his best to look both concerned and intimidating at the same time.

"Well, not _really,_ but as of yesterday we have a pretty good idea of what happened and a tentative suspect. There's not currently enough to make an arrest, but I can assure you we're working on that." Elliot said with a wave of his hand as Sam and Dean shared a meaningful look, some semblance of hope for the case restored.

"... And what do you _believe_ happened here?" Dean turned to Elliot.

"Well, the poor girl was electrocuted in her own home, and we _know_ that it wasn't an accident, as there was nothing in the home that showed signs of releasing a lethal amount of electricity."

"Yes, we are aware." Sam said sullenly.

"So we suspect foul play, perhaps a robbery gone wrong. Someone brought out a taser and it was just too much for Jamie. Her heart couldn't take it."

"I see where you're going with this," Dean said, "but I have to be frank with you Captain Huberman, it doesn't seem much to go off of. When was the last time you heard of a taser releasing a lethal amount of electricity? You said you have a tentative suspect?"

"That we do, Agent Sting. Peter Dawson. He was witnessed in the area that night and is a known truant. Spends more of his time in the county jail than out of it. What really seals the deal for us is that the last time he was sentenced it was for armed assault with a stun gun. We're pretty sure he intended to rob the victim, but bailed as soon as he realized that he had killed her. Murder garners a much more sever sentence than robbery." Elliot explained. He really wasn't in the mood for dealing with these government agents. He knew what he was doing and he didn't like his intelligence being insulted. "We're working on the warrants as we speak. Is there anything else you'll be wanting?"

"Just access to the case files and an appointment with the morgue to confirm what the autopsy reports." Sam offered. "We'll keep you updated if we find anything."

"Fine. Just talk to Clarisse out there and she'll get you access." Elliot motioned to the door with a strained smile, "Good luck."

With curt nods, Sam and Dean turned to head out of the office and finish things up with the secretary. The whole conversation had gone really well in their books. Access to case files and the morgue in under ten minutes? It could be some sort of record. If only every case went this smoothly.

Dean stopped to flirt with the secretary and get things set up as Sam headed outside to wait for his brother. Dean thanked the woman behind the counter and winked as she handed him a copy of the case file. He whistled something Alice Cooper-ish as he exited the station.

Back in the Impala, Sam and Dean shed their layers and put the air conditioning on full blast. The heat outside was almost intolerable. Sam skimmed the case file as they sat in the parking lot, discussing their next steps.

"I don't know Dean, that whole taser story sounded fishy to me. Like they just couldn't think of anything else and wanted to pin it on the local fuck-up. Wanna go talk to this Peter guy and see what's up?"

"I agree with the taser bullshit, but I don't know what talking to Peter will tell us. In my opinion he's probably unrelated to the case." Dean paused, thinking. "Couldn't hurt to cover our bases though. It's him or the morgue."

"Well, saying that we don't really know what's going on yet, the morgue might actually be the better idea." Sam replied, shuffling through some of the pictures pinned to the file, "But be warned. It isn't going to be a pretty sight… Honestly I don't see how a stun gun accident could even be considered with the state that this corpse is in."

"Well, that settles it. Morgue it is."

Dean tore out of the parking spot and sped off in the direction of the hospital. "It'll be nice to escape the sun for a while too. At least the morgue is _required_ to have air conditioning." He punched a button on the radio and the chorus to Live Wire blared ironically. Sam rolled his eyes in mock frustration, and settled for watching the streets go by in a blur as Dean tested the limits of the law.

* * *

Walking past the sliding glass doors to the hospital, Sam and Dean quickly found the reception desk. As they made their way up to grab a spot in the short line, a kid nearly ran headlong into Dean.

"Sorry." The boy said, dodging the elder Winchester without stopping or looking at who he had almost run into. Dean watched as the boy sped by. He appeared to be looking around for something and it instantly struck Dean as suspicious. He looked closer. The boy had a mop of messy black hair, pale skin and was wearing a dark long sleeved t-shirt and jeans. Dean marveled at the fact that he could stand to wear that outfit in the heat.

Something about the teen was striking Dean as familiar but he couldn't quite place it. He quickly committed the kid to memory. They were in the middle of a case after all. It was important to trust your instincts. Before long the teen seemed to find what he was looking for. He opened up a seemingly random door and headed inside.

"Hey. Space cadet." Sam nudged his brother. "We're up."

After a quick conversation with the receptionist, Sam and Dean were led down to the basement level of the hospital. During the walk to the elevator, they passed the door that Dean saw the strange boy walk into. Making a point to check it out, Dean realized that the kid had headed into a janitor's closet… and to Dean's knowledge hadn't come out.

Okay.

Definitely something to watch out for.

Eventually the brothers were made to wait in a small, fluorescently lit room. They had been told that from here they would make their way to the morgue to check out Jamie's body.

After a few minutes, an older woman in a lab coat walked in.

"Agents Sting and Summers?" She said, not looking up from her clipboard. "I'm Doctor Cunningham. Follow me." She began to walk off before Sam or Dean had time to respond.

Cunningham _hated_ dealing with police after releasing the autopsy reports. She made it a point to be as unfriendly as possible any time her work was questioned. It wasn't like any of _them_ had PhD's in human physiology. She fumed silently as they walked down the hallway. There was literally nothing else to show or say that hadn't already been photographed or reported. She looked back to the two hulking men in the hallway. The agents looked more like muscle men than anything else. The brawn over brains type for sure. It was almost insulting.

She shook her head as they reached the morgue and punched in the door code. The cold air rushed past the three of them as they walked inside.

"Meet what's left of Jamie Wallace." Cunningham deadpanned as she opened up the slab that the corpse in question lay on. "You'll have an hour to make any further discoveries. You have all of the information from the original autopsy that was included in the case file, correct?"

"Correct." Sam replied.

"I'll be in the adjacent office if you need me." She said sharply as she turned on her heels and left. The door shut behind her with a solid thunk.

"Hah." Dean laughed sarcastically and looked over at his brother. "Do you think Doctor Cunningham and Captain Huberman spend their weekends together? Seems like all of the people helping us today are determined to be in a bad mood."

"Well, I'm going to attribute it to the whole 'Dealing with the FBI' thing." Sam suggested. "Have we ever run into _anybody_ who is happy to see that we're taking over their investigation or questioning the accuracy of their work?"

"Guess not." Dean said as both of the brothers turned to investigate the corpse in front of them.

The body was frankly, a mess.

3rd degree burns had completely blackened the skin over the woman's face, arms, and chest. Dried blood caked the areas where the skin had cracked completely, peeling away to reveal patches of the underlying muscle. The Y shaped scar from the autopsy had been stitched back together with great skill, but the fragile, paper-like skin around it had still failed to keep itself together, making the already gruesome sight worse.

In all honesty, the entire body looked brittle and burned. Angry red lichtenberg figure scars traveled down her burnt legs, leaving open wounds on her feet where the electricity had discharged from her body. If not for the fact that the Winchesters had both spent a disturbing amount of time around mutilated corpses, they probably would have been more affected by the sight.

"...And that officer really believes that this was done with a stun gun?" Sam asked Dean, "That it was just 'too much for her heart?'" He made air quotes to accentuate the ridiculousness of that assumption.

"I can't believe that they thought an autopsy was even necessary." Dean suggested. "This whole thing is getting weirder and weirder. Did the report say anything of value?"

"Well it mentioned that the autopsy was required by Captain Huberman since foul play is being suspected and they're still not exactly sure what caused all of… _this_." Sam gestured at the marred body. "But basically it just summarizes the injuries and confirms that she was roasted alive from the intensity of the electric discharge."

"So… do you think we have enough to go on?" Dean asked, "'Cause I'm not really seeing how looking any closer is going to help us out here."

"Well, it's not anything I've seen before. It's not a Raijuu because the scars are too intense and aren't localized from the belly button. It also happened inside of her own home, so that rules out a Thunderbird - which, by the way, is the only creature I know of that could do something like this." Sam said, taking a step back and looking down at the corpse in concentration.

"Wrong part of the country for either of those too." Dean added. "Can't perform an EMF check either because of the way that she died. The readings would be all wonky."

"Well, one thing that we can agree on is that this wasn't done with any kind of taser that I know of." Sam joked.

"Count on us to come across something like this during a breather case." Dean scoffed. "Remember when we dealt with normal things like wendigos and shape shifters?"

"Technically deaths by wendigo or shape shifters don't really count as normal either, Dean." Sam laughed a bit. "But don't worry, it's still the beginning of the case and there's still a lot of things to check out. At least we were able to tick some things off of the list. I'll stop by the library tonight and see if it is some kind of local spook or if it matches anything that has happened in the past. And at least we have these interesting scars," He said, pointing to the patterns on the corpse's legs. "it would suck if we didn't have anything to go on at all."

"Yeah, yeah. I was just looking forward to the part where we actually find the monster and kill it. This part is kind of gross, and research is boring. I'm not very good with extended foreplay, I'll have you know."

Sam shook his head in amusement. At least his brother was consistent with the sexual innuendo, at this point it had developed into a character trait.

"Then learn to take your time." Sam said as he slid the blackened body back into the wall, "you'll enjoy it more."

Dean looked up at his little brother with awe. "Did you just make a sex joke?" He paused. "In a morgue?"

Sam laughed out loud this time. "Just because I don't react to your immature humor _all_ of the time doesn't mean that I _can't_." He turned toward the exit, smiling. "Come on, we have a monster to figure out how to kill."

"Woah." Dean took a second to recover.

Was Sam actually in a good mood for once? Even after encountering that morbid sight? He jogged to catch up with his brother. Maybe they _had_ been in dire need of a normal hunt. That, or witnessing the fragility of the human body for the millionth time had finally served to pull the giant stick out of Sam's ass.

Sam just chuckled and made his way to the exit of the hospital. He was tired, but it was kind of fun to be on a simple case, just him and his brother again. He took a deep breath. Him his brother, and a monster… and maybe a little bit of misplaced aggression. He smiled.

* * *

"Alright Sammy, here's your stop." Dean rolled the Impala up to the curb in front of the local public library. "You do your thing here and I'll go check out the local dive bar for… rumors." Sam knew that Dean was probably just going to relieve some stress from seeing the state of that body earlier and was more likely to meet up with his old friend Jack Daniel's than scout out rumors, but Sam wasn't going to hold it against him. Their coping mechanisms may be fucked, but they were still coping mechanisms. And he wanted some peace and quiet to do research anyway.

"Sounds good. Just don't take anyone back to the hotel. And stay alert. I'll give you a call if I find anything."

Walking up to the big doors, Sam made a mental list of routes to explore. The visit to the morgue had ruled out a lot of his initial ideas. Electricity was hard. Not a lot of monsters used it to kill, which left them with something local or something psychic. Just what they needed. Sam sighed as he checked in and walked up to the second story where both the local archives and mythology sections resided.

Deep in the recesses of the library, Sam scanned the books, looking for anything on legends or local history. He saw a thick tome titled 'Mysteries of the Midwest', but when he went to reach for it, another hand bumped into his. Jumping back at the unexpected contact, Sam chastised himself for not paying closer attention. He hadn't even realized that someone else was there.

"O-Oh, sorry. I'll get out of your way."

Sam looked down to meet the eyes of a scrawny teen. Why was he up here in the depths of the mythology section? It was a strange place to see a local teenager, didn't they usually haunt the young adult fiction section or something?

"No worries, kid," Sam said warily, "you go ahead, I'll just grab something else."

"Oh, don't worry about me," the teen replied with a sweet smile before breaking eye contact and looking at the floor. "I'm just skimming them all anyway." He shrugged. The boy's body language was so meek and defensive that Sam wondered if the boy was intimidated by him. That was kind of a sad thought. Something in the boy's eyes had reminded Sam of how he was at that age, bookish and bullied. He didn't really like the idea of scaring someone that he could relate to.

"If you're sure…" Sam said tentatively, not breaking his stare as he pulled the book from the shelf. The kid looked back up at him.

"Oh, I'm sure. Good luck with whatever it is you're researching." The teen held Sam's gaze with a slight smile. Sam blinked and broke the eye contact. Behind the timidness, something else swam in the kid's piercing gaze. He wondered at what it might be.

After their exchange, the boy quickly scanned the shelf and grabbed a different book before hurrying away, quickly rounding a corner and disappearing into the library.

Sam brought the pile of books on local folklore to a small table in a closed off sitting area. Placing the research materials down with a thump and pulling out his laptop, he began the tedious process of figuring out what the hell might be responsible for electrocuting Jamie.

After studying for about an hour and getting utterly nowhere, Sam thought he heard his name. Once he started paying more attention to his surroundings, he began to overhear a conversation. Unable to help himself, he listened closer.

"..I just don't know why you're having me do so much research Sam, I know that this ghost was here before the portal incident but that doesn't mean that it isn't just business as usual." Sam perked up again at the mention of his name and the word ghost in the same sentence. Now interested in what was being said, he looked up from the book of local legends. The voice was coming from around the bookshelf, sounding petulant and annoyed. There was a pause.

"Yeah, yeah, I know safety is paramount, and we aren't even sure if it's one of _ours_ , but I still don't see why I can't just do my thing."

So whoever it was, they were on the phone. Sam listened closer. It had kind of sounded like the boy that he had met earlier, but instead of the quiet stuttering that he had experienced in between the bookshelves, the voice was firm and confident. He wasn't completely sure they were the same.

"No, _your_ thing is winging it." Sam couldn't help but smile at the childish jab. It sounded like a conversation that he and Dean would have had back when they were kids traveling around with their dad.

"Whatever, next time a ghost attacks, _you_ can come babysit the mysterious town alone. I don't care that you and Tuck were both busy this weekend, it doesn't make this any less inconvenient for _me_."

Sam's smile quickly faded as he realized that ghosts and hunting briefs weren't a normal topic of conversation. Could whoever this was be another hunter or something? He thought back to their earlier encounter. That boy didn't _look_ like another hunter, but appearances could be deceiving.

Sam stood up in order to round the corner of the bookshelf. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't just jumping to conclusions.

"Jeez, I know already Sam. But this doesn't seem like a random monster. It _seems_ like one of our ghosts. Maybe a bit outdated, but still one of ours." The kid's voice got a bit quieter as Sam approached. "And you _know_ that hunters have a hard time taking care of them, I just don't want anybody else to get hurt." he whispered.

Sam stood still, that last sentence catching him off guard. What was this kid even talking about? He had heard of different types of ghosts, but not a species that any hunter worth his weight couldn't take care of. Almost around the corner at this point, he held his breath and stood still.

"Hold up. I think I hear someone. I'll call you back." There was a click as the call was ended.

Shoot. Had the boy caught on to him? He would have to move fast. He didn't need to worry about scaring the teen off anymore, he just had to catch a glimpse of him. Rounding the corner, Sam expected to see the skittish teenager running off down the aisle. He was close enough to the voice that there was no way that he would miss the boy. Sam looked around the shelf.

But the kid wasn't there.

Odd.

Leaning against the books with a sigh, Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean's private cell number. Even if the kid had pulled a disappearing act, a lead was a lead. And the lead was ghosts. The phone rang three times before Dean finally picked up.

"Yo, Sammay!" Dean slurred. He always had a penchant for acting more drunk than he actually was when he was out at the bars. "Got any news from the dusty old nerd shack?" He was probably only two or three drinks in. Totally still able to process sensitive information about the case.

"So get this…" Sam started.

* * *

The sleek black Impala looked out of place in the slightly rundown neighborhood where Jamie Wallace had lived. It couldn't really be considered the 'bad' part of town, but the windy residential streets were packed tight with small one-story buildings, and it was quite obvious by the state of things that no one influential lived here. The two hunters drove slowly and with purpose as they counted down the house numbers, determined not to miss their destination.

"Alright, this is our stop." Sam said, flipping on the dome light and double checking the address in the case file.

The place in question was one of the smaller houses with thinning yellow paint and an unkempt lawn. The hair rose on the back of Sam's neck, sending goosebumps down his arms as he got out of the car. The police tape and cracking plastic furniture paired with the dim dusk light really didn't create the most welcoming atmosphere. Actually, nothing about this place was all that inviting. Eyeing the house with trepidation, Sam decided that he would be completely unsurprised if ghosts really were the cause of Jamie's death. Honestly this was one of the few places they had encountered that actually _felt_ haunted. He shuddered and looked away, headed to the trunk of the Impala where Dean had thrown open the latch and removed the false bottom, revealing the comprehensive collection of supernatural artillery.

"Alright Sammy, I guess it's time to gank some ghosts." Dean announced as he grabbed a modified shotgun and some salt rounds.

It had taken a bit of convincing to get Dean to believe that Jamie's death was the work of ghosts. Never before had he heard of a spirit frying someone alive with massive amounts of electricity. Not even a poltergeist should have that type of power. Especially if none of the appliances or outlets had been used as a channel for the electric shock. Sam's overheard theory didn't really make sense to the older Winchester, but hey, checking out the crime scene couldn't hurt and they had no other leads, so what was there to lose?

"Let's just figure out who this apparition is and why it had such a grudge against Jamie." Sam replied, grabbing an EMF reader and a thick iron rod. "If we do this quickly, we might even break our record for fastest hunt."

"Naw man. Fastest hunt goes to that selkie in New Orleans back when you were like 10 or something." Dean commented, stocking up on more salt rounds before loading his favorite .45 Colt with some regular, run of the mill, people-killing bullets. "Only took dad like 6 hours to find and kill that thing. I'll never forget it." The ivory grips glinted in the fading light as he tucked the gun away. "The man was a legend."

"So?" Sam asked, annoyance lacing his voice. It was still hard for him to talk about John in a positive light, even after all of this time. "This will be the fastest hunt that _we've_ ever done."

"Sure." Dean shrugged. "But I'm still not totally convinced this is a ghost. I wouldn't hold your breath."

Sam swung the last shotgun out of the trunk before slamming the hatch closed. He threw on the shoulder strap and got to work fiddling with the EMF reader.

"I guess. But we don't have much else to go on at this point, so the lead's probably still worth checking out." Armed and ready, the two brothers made their way up to the front door and Dean leaned forward to get to work with the lock. After an impressively short amount of time he twisted the handle and opened the door for Sam. "Ladies first." He motioned with a wink.

"Whatever." Sam shook his head with mirth as he navigated the crime scene tape and entered the house. Dean followed close behind.

Directly upon entering the house the EMF reader lit up and whined with a shrill and constant beep.

"Not ghosts, huh?" Sam said smirking over at his brother. He moved the small electronic device in arcs around the entryway, but the thing was stuck at the highest decibel.

"Dude. Turn that thing off." Dean nudged his brother. "It's annoying."

With a click, the house was thrown back into silence.

"So. What now?" Sam asked as they both moved through the house with practiced ease, guarding each other's backs and checking for blind spots.

"Well it happened by the kitchen right?" Dean asked, making his way toward the other room.

"That's what the file says, but it also says that the body was tasered, so who knows?" Sam laughed.

The brothers passed by a hallway that seemed to lead toward a bathroom and two bedrooms.

"You do have to hand it to Perrysburg," Dean said with a chuckle, "they probably have the most incompetent team we've dealt with in-"

" _Shh._ "

Sam cut Dean off. "Do you hear that?" He whispered.

"Hear what?" Dean strained his ears, "I don't-"

" _Shh!"_

"...was _so_ right. You guys both owe me Nasty Burger when I get back." A voice sounded out from the direction of the bedrooms. "It has an obsession and everything, although it doesn't seem as lucid as most of our friends. It hasn't really talked at all or seemed to notice who I am."

The Winchesters exchanged nervous glances and Dean holstered his shotgun in favor of the Colt.

"Who the hell is that?" Dean whispered shortly.

"How the hell would I know?" Sam retorted. The voice had a strange echo to it that put both brothers on guard. They moved forward slowly.

"Yeah, no problem guys, I'll have it rounded up and be back in amity before you can say - AH!"

At the sound of the yelp, the Winchesters hurried forward, no longer caring to remain silent. A bright white light shone from underneath the door followed by a thump as Dean slammed into the thin piece of wood shoulder first. The door gave way almost instantly, revealing a mousy looking teenager splayed out on the floor.

As the brothers both barged into the room, the teen awkwardly got himself up and dusted off his dark jeans. Dean kept his piece trained on the kid, finger off the trigger for now.

The boy ruffled his dark hair and swept it back from his face, talking into a green earpiece with a microphone. "No I'm fine guys, it was just a…" He looked up at the two hunters, stopping when he saw the gun pointed at him. Sam and Dean were met with a pale face and familiar blue eyes that stared back at them in surprise. "You know what? I'll talk to you later. Something just came up."

"You!?" Sam and Dean said in unison. Then they looked at each other.

Sam started. "Wait. Where did _you_ meet him?"

"Saw him at the hospital. Didn't really expect to see him again, but he was acting suspicious so I thought I'd take a mental note. How do you know the kid?"

"He's the one I ran into in the library… The one I thought I overheard..."

Dean was about to respond before the teenager interrupted, rolling his eyes in contempt.

"Yeah, yeah, and I bet neither one of you remember me from the police station." The kid shrugged off the Winchester's intense stares. "It's nice that we're all catching up and everything, but you guys should really get out of here _._ "

"Wait, police station? Back up a second… Are you telling me that you've been following us around the whole day?" Sam asked.

"Hah!" The teenager laughed sardonically. "More like you guys have been following _me_ around. If you really thought about it, you'd remember that I showed up first at all of those places." The boy sighed, "You guys are hunters, yeah?"

Sam wondered where the meek kid from the library had gone. This seemed like a pretty major personality switch. But then again, if he really _had_ been the one Sam had overheard on the phone it kind of made sense.

"Uh… Yeah. We're the Winchesters. This is my brother Sam, and I'm Dean."

"So you're hunters, whatever. You guys should probably stay out of this. I really don't care if you're Winchesters or Smiths or Wessons. You shouldn't be here."

"Look kid-

"Danny."

"Look, Danny. We've been doing this all of our lives. We've stopped the literal _devil_ in his tracks, and we've killed more monsters than you've probably even heard of." Dean began a speech trying to convince this Danny kid that he should leave the dangerous stuff to the adults. Sam watched in slight amusement as Danny tuned his brother out, making a show of checking his nails and picking lint off of his shirt.

Sam was about to speak up when there was a buzzing noise and something indecipherable came from the strange green headpiece that Danny was wearing. He looked distracted for a moment and Dean stopped talking. The kid was obviously no longer paying attention to him.

"You sure, Tuck?" The kid spoke into the headpiece. "And you agree, Sam?" Nodding, he turned away from Sam and Dean, listening intently to something that whoever was on the other side of the line was saying. Danny eventually chimed in and the Winchesters waited for him to finish the conversation.

"That will probably add a couple days to this trip… yeah, I know…. I _know_ Sam, you can stop bothering me about that now…" There was a long pause and Danny crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground, looking annoyed. "But what about… yeah, but… thanks for the vote of confidence Tuck… Well, I guess I'm in if you guys are." The boy shrugged even though whoever he was talking to couldn't see. "As long as you think it's safe for them and that they'll actually be able to help us out later, yeah."

Danny stopped and turned back around, glancing up at the dumbfounded brothers. "You guys said that you're the Winchesters, right?"

"Yeah?" Dean said warily.

The kid sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up at the brothers.

"Well, my name is Danny Fenton. I… I guess you could call me a kind of hunter too." Danny's confident facade had begun to waver now that he wasn't trying to shoo the Winchesters away. "I'm pretty sure I know what is going on here, and… well…"

"Your friends convinced you to work with us?" Dean asked, still confused.

"Well… um… kind of?" Danny replied with a wince.

"Who's to say that we even _want_ to work with you." Dean said, regaining his confidence. "As I was saying earlier, it's better if you let the _professionals_ take care of this one, boy-wonder."

Danny shot a glare at Dean and was about to retort when the other brother spoke up.

"Hold on, Dean." Sam said, interested in what Danny had to offer. "You said you know what was going on?"

"Yes. And as luck would have it, my friends seem to know who you guys are." Danny replied, attention now focused on Sam, picking him out as the rational one of the duo. "Trust me, I can explain myself better later, but we should probably get out of here first. It's going to get kind of dangerous here soon, and I don't want you guys to be unprepared."

As if on cue, a figure of a woman blurred into focus. Dressed in a flowing black dress, the very solid looking figure figure had sickly yellow-green skin that was so pale it seemed to glow. It's long white hair floated softly in long tendrils as if gravity had no effect. Sparks coiled from it's body, landing on the floor in neat arcs. The air suddenly seemed charged with static and a metallic smell permeated through the room. The woman's bloody red eyes were trained on Danny in a murderous glare. A smile broke out on her sallow face and a low chuckle echoed through the house softly, sounding as if it were coming from all directions.

"Oh… Oh, _shit."_ Danny's eyes went wide and the Winchesters looked between him and the monster, unsure of what to do.

Whatever this was, it wasn't a ghost.

They had never seen anything like it before.

* * *

Okay! so tell me what you think! Too slow? Too fast? OOC? confusing?

Also -

Though I do have the basic plot all mapped out, I'm not exactly sure how to do the rest of this.

My original thought is to keep it in the realms of a Supernatural episode that Danny just happens to be a part of - mostly focusing on the Winchesters trying to sort out this new type of ghost that seems to defy everything they throw at it. But do you think it would be better with alternating perspectives so there is more insight with Danny's shenanigans?

Let me know and thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

* * *

"We- We gotta run." Danny said, backing away slowly as he rifled through his pockets. "This is _not_ good."

The woman jerked her head from Danny to the Winchesters in a quick, inhuman motion, the cackling growing louder by the second. Even in its off position, the EMF sensor in Sam's hand started screeching wildly, catching the attention of the mysterious apparition. Its head twitched down to look at the thing. Arcs of electricity flew from the figure in faster and more violent waves as it stared down at the device. Sam and Dean stood there dumbfounded as the monster flickered in and out of sight.

Danny grabbed for the noisy piece of equipment that seemed to have the monster mesmerized, the shrill beeping reaching an all time high as he snatched it from Sam's hand and threw it across the small bedroom. The homemade electronic shattered on impact with the wall, continuing to make a low pitched whine at the amount of electricity coursing through the room. At the sound of the crash the laughing stopped and everything was still.

The entire room was silent save for the broken device on the floor as Danny made his way slowly towards the open bedroom door, trying not to break the tension.

The figure before them narrowed its eyes at the boy before turning to look at the device that the kid had thrown at the wall.

Coming out of their shock at the proceedings before them, Sam and Dean grabbed their shotguns and started to point them at the monster in front of them. Whatever it was may not be a normal ghost, but it was still floating and ghost- _like_. Maybe salt rounds would still work? They were meant for purifying evil after all, and this… thing… _did_ seem evil.

As the guns clicked into position, the apparition's head flicked up to the brothers and another chilling smile spread on its disturbingly pale face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The kid, now behind them shouted before grabbing their shirts with impressive force. "WE NEED TO _RUN_!" Danny pulled them both through the door to the bedroom and into the hall before the Winchesters got the message.

Danny mumbled to himself angrily as he slammed the bedroom door and leaned against it. He went back to searching through his clothes before his face lit up and he found what he was looking for.

Sam and Dean, now in the living room, paused to look back at Danny as he placed some sort of device on the ground and pressed a button. A quiet beeping began and the teen ran towards the front door. He had almost made it past the Winchester brothers when the figure from the bedroom began to rise out from the floor in front of them, electricity sparking across the ground in violent waves.

"AHHHHH!" The teen shouted, his momentum throwing him right into the path of the deranged figure. Sam and Dean watched in awe as the kid bolted right into the half-risen monster, swinging his leg back and kicking it hard in the face with a solid thunk. Stunned, the woman froze in place with only her shoulders through the floor and her head thrown back at a disturbing angle.

"COME ON GUYS!" Danny held the front door open and motioned for the Winchesters to follow as the beeping from the device he had placed earlier grew louder and faster.

Sam and Dean didn't have to be told twice. They ran to the exit as the figure's neck snapped back upright and she continued her ascent through the floor.

As they all piled out of the house and on to the lawn, a woman's electronic voice tore through the night.

" _Fenton Portable Ghost Shield: Activated. 23 hours of life remaining."_

There was a whirring noise, and Danny scrambled farther away as what Sam and Dean could only describe as a force-shield bloomed into existence. There was a horrid scream from inside the house, and in a flash of green light, the apparition, still visible through the open front door flicked out of sight.

A tense moment passed and nobody moved. Lights from the neighbor's houses blinked on as curious heads poked through the doors.

"What the fuck _was_ that?" Dean asked Sam, staring back at the house that was now surrounded by a semi-transparent flickering green dome.

"Umm, a ghost?" Both men turned quickly around to stare agape at the teenager, now standing on the lawn, looking back at them with a lopsided smile and a hand behind his neck. "But we can talk about that later… for now, don't you think that we should… you know?" He clicked his tongue in his cheek and motioned to the black car parked on the side of the road.

When the brothers didn't move the teen looked around with a nervous chuckle and waved at some neighbors that had stepped outside to see what the commotion was.

Sam and Dean took the hint and stood up, moving toward the car. Dean grabbed Danny by the collar of his shirt and pulled him along with a yelp, before opening the door to the back seat of the Impala and throwing the small teenager inside.

"Hey! What the heck? Is that how you treat the guy who just saved your sorry ass?" Danny shouted at Dean through the closed door. Dean ignored the teen and walked over toward the driver's side door. It wasn't often that the Winchesters had to make a tactical retreat, and Dean was no longer in a good mood. Especially after having the hunt interrupted by this… this… _child._ He huffed and got in the seat. He really wasn't in the mood for babysitting.

Sam followed quickly behind, squeezing his large body into the passenger seat. He heard a snort from the back of the car and glanced back, just in time to see Danny staring out the window, feigning ignorance.

The car was deathly quiet as Sam and Dean drove back to the motel.

* * *

"You have some serious explaining to do, kid." Dean turned on the boy with his most intimidating glare.

Danny sat on the bed in the motel room, tapping away at his phone, unaffected by Dean's attempt to get information.

"I actually think it would be easier if you guys explained yourselves to _me_ first." Danny said without looking up. He seemed to be having an intense conversation over text, but everytime Sam or Dean leaned forward to look at it, Danny moved expertly, keeping the screen away from the prying eyes.

"What do _we_ need to explain?" Dean asked angrily. "We were doing our _job_. A job, by the way, that we've been doing for _years_." Dean slammed his hand down on the bedside table, but Danny didn't flinch. It only served to piss Dean off more.

"Pfft. I already know that. Jeez all of you hunters are the same. You're not scary and I'm not going to be intimidated by you. So you can stop the act anytime. Just tell me what you've found out so far and I'll tell you what's right and what's not." Danny looked up from his phone and met Dean's glare with casual indifference. "I'm judging by your attitude that most of it falls under the second category."

Dean was about to say something back before he heard his brother come up behind him.

"Danny…" Sam spoke up for the first time in a while, taking a different interrogation tactic. "Why were you out there hunting that… thing alone?"

"I don't know, why were you?" Danny smirked.

"One, we weren't alone. Two, like Dean said, we're hunters. We saw the newspaper article and decided to check it out."

"Just that one article?" Danny looked confused.

"Yeah. We saw it this morning and headed down here." Sam returned the confused look before glancing at Dean.

"So wait. You guys don't know about the other deaths then?" Danny asked. "Or about… wait. Do you guys know anything about what you just tried to hunt?" The look on the teen's face was one of absolute horror.

"Other deaths?" Dean shot at the boy.

"Yeah. There have been two or three other electrocutions? Hold on. Are you guys really the Winchesters? Tucker said that you were famous or something." Danny tapped another sentence into his phone, furrowing his brows while looking back and forth between the screen and the brothers.

"I don't know about famous, but we've definitely been around." Sam mentioned off-handedly. He didn't want the boy to know too much about who they were, though he really didn't seem to care all that much.

"You're the Winchesters who defeated the leviathans? And Lucifer? Who the demon Crowley has made a personal enemy of, and the hunters who are feared throughout heaven and hell both?" Danny read through his phone. Though he didn't seem to know the details or have much interest in the events that he was describing, the tone of incredulous disbelief permeated through the air. He looked up at the Winchesters.

"All of that, and you don't know about… the ghosts?" Danny asked with obvious curiosity.

"Of course we know about ghosts!" Dean snapped. "Leftover imprints from human consciousness, bound to our plane by their emotions, attached to any object carrying their DNA. We've dealt with more ghosts than you could even imagine. A twerp like you, thinking he knows everything." Dean scoffed, the haunting memories of their past coming to the surface. He lowered his voice. "You have no idea what you're talking about, kid. No. Idea."

"Dude." Danny rolled his eyes at the display, still not intimidated. "I don't mean spirits. I mean ghosts, like live-in-the-ghost-zone, obsession-oriented, ectoplasmic ghosts?"

"Ghost Zone? What the hell are you talking about, kid?" Dean said, angry that he seemed to be misunderstanding something.

"Haha. Wow. Umm, just a sec." Danny laughed and went back to his phone. The room was silent and the tension was palpable as Danny received and replied to a myriad of texts. The teen looked up.

"Tucker says that you seriously pack a punch so you're still useful. At this point I don't really believe him, but I guess the evidence is on your side." Danny looked over to Sam this time. "So. Like I said. We're dealing with ghosts- a ghost. One. Do you think you can help or not?"

Before Sam could answer, Dean spoke up.

"You know what Sam? We're officially dealing with a freak here." Dean raised his hands in surrender. "God help us all."

Sam put up his hand, silencing the older Winchester as his forehead creased in thought. Danny returned to his text conversation.

"How does he know all of that stuff about us Dean?" Sam looked over at his brother. Something about this whole situation seemed strange. Danny seemed strange.

"He's a hunter. Word gets around. Tons of hunters have heard of us." Dean shrugged, looking at his brother in disbelief. Sam couldn't seriously be considering teaming up with this kid. "What's the big deal if his chump friends know of us? _He's_ just a _kid_. A _kid_ who's out of his _depth._ " Dean glared over at Danny.

"Dean. The big deal is that a twelve year old kid-"

"SIXTEEN." Danny cut in without looking up from his phone.

"That a sixteen year old kid, who just saved our buts from an unknown manifestatio-"

"GHOST." Danny shouted again.

"A _sixteen_ year old kid, who just saved our buts from a _ghost..._ " Sam glared back at Danny as well. "...is sitting in our motel room, telling us our whole life story, claiming to know things that even _we_ don't know about and telling us that we need his help. Think about it Dean."

"You know I can hear everything that you're saying, right?" Danny interjected.

"Right back at you _Sam_ ," Dean disregarded Danny's comment completely. "A sixteen year old kid who knows way too much for his own good is sitting here in front of us and that doesn't _bother_ you at _all!?"_ Dean shot back with venom.

"Yeah, Sam. It doesn't bother you?" Danny tossed the phone to the side with a resigned sigh, laying back on the bed, listening to the situation unfold.

"Shut up, Danny!" Sam and Dean replied in unison.

"Whatever, guys." Danny waved a hand in the air.

"It does bother me Dean. I'm just asking if you might want to actually consider his help." Sam sighed.

"No, Sam, I don't want to consider his help. This isn't just strange. It's _unheard_ of." Dean protested. "Best case, he's some kid inspired by the ghostfacers or something ridiculous like that. I don't even want to know what the worst case is. Demonic possession? Some untold horror? I don't want to consider it. And honestly, even if he could be of use, when have we ever met someone who actually just wanted to help? Especially someone who claims to knows so much. Can I remind you of Bela, of _Ruby_?" Dean was almost shouting now.

"Dean-" Sam started.

"Guys, _guys._ " Danny had finally had enough. "Obviously this is too much for you to handle at the moment." He sat up again. "And the jabs at my humanity are starting to offend me. I _can_ take care of this myself, but my friends think it's a good idea that you be able to handle these types of ghosts. I already agreed to let you help and I _really_ don't like going back on promises." He grabbed his phone and stood up from the bed. "So how about I leave you to your devices and we'll meet up for a more rational discussion tomorrow. _After_ you've sorted this..." Danny motioned to them with both hands "...out."

Danny pushed past the two brothers who stood there in shock. He opened the door.

"And if it makes things any easier…" Danny added as he exited the motel room with a smile. "You two are essentially arguing the same point. I'm weird - I already know this." He brushed the comment off with a wave of his hand. "You only have to decide whether I'm trustworthy enough to listen to or not." The door shut behind him and the Winchesters were left alone in the room.

"Oh no you don't." Dean stalked to the door, fully intending to drag the Fenton kid back into the room so he could explain himself. However, when Dean opened the door, Danny was nowhere to be found.

"How in the hell..?" Dean asked the empty air as he looked around for answers.

* * *

It was 11 in the morning and the heat was already unbearable as two very disgruntled men sat in their worn out Perrysburg motel room discussing the previous day's events. What had started as a simple hunt had gotten infinitely more complicated after their run in with the mysterious teenager yesterday. Not liking to be caught off guard, the Winchester brothers had dedicated their day to continued research - much to Dean's dismay.

"You're sure the kid said his last name was Fenton, right?" Sam asked Dean from his position dwarfing the small table, clicking away at his laptop.

"Pretty positive." Dean replied, looking through piles of newspaper clippings and printed articles that they had picked up after running various errands around town. It had been a pretty busy morning already as they tried to follow up on everything that the boy had accused them of being ignorant about.

So far they had discovered the three related deaths. The first one had been five years ago, followed by two in quick succession a couple of years afterwards. The bodies had all been charred to bits, exactly the same way as Jamie. Sam kicked himself internally for not checking up on it sooner. It was a rookie mistake.

Now they were both trying to find information on who the hell 'Danny Fenton and company' were and why he knew as much as he did.

"Okay. So you're not going to like this," Sam said tentatively, "But I think I might know why Danny was so strange." He clicked around some more, pulling up new windows.

"Yeah?" Dean asked, jotting some more notes down in his journal.

"Yeah." Sam said. "Ever heard of Amity Park?"

"You mean the one in Illinois?" Dean was pretty sure Bobby had mentioned it once or twice a long time ago. He tried to remember the context. Something about not even bothering with that 'hoax of a town'. Dean sighed at the memory. It was hard not having the old goat around anymore.

"Yep. That Amity Park."

"What about it?"

"Well. I'm pretty sure Danny wasn't lying when he said that he was 'kind of' a hunter. He seems a little young, but it looks like both of his parents are scientists." Sam read through a particularly interesting article. "And get this… they research ghosts."

"How did you find that out?" Dean said, walking over to see what his brother was working on.

"It actually wasn't all that hard. Apparently his parents, Maddie and Jack Fenton, run FentonWorks." Sam gestured to his computer. "From what I can tell, it looks like a company that deals specifically with supernatural weaponry."

Open on Sam's laptop was a laughable website. If Dean didn't know better it looked like some sort of an elaborate prank. Busty Asian Beauties had a website better than this one. No wonder he hadn't heard of the Fentons in hunting circles before. They obviously didn't deal with _real_ hunters or nothing like this would ever exist.

 _WELCOME TO FENTONWORKS:_ _The Nation's Leading Experts in Spectral Inventions & Science_

The header was an obnoxious combination of fonts and colors. Whoever these kooks were, they seriously needed a new web designer.

As Dean skimmed through the pages he saw what Sam had been talking about when he mentioned supernatural weaponry. There were countless variations of haphazard silver and green inventions sporting ridiculous names like the Fenton Ghost Gabber and the Boo-merang. Dean let out a snort. A new designer _and_ a new copywriter.

He continued scrolling for a while before something sparked in his memory. He scrolled down with more purpose.

"Oh shit. You know what? I've actually seen this stuff before." Dean said, pointing to one of the older, but more impressive looking weapons.

"Wait. Where?" Sam asked. "I've never seen anything like this."

"I think Bobby tried some of this stuff out after you went off to college." He shook his head. "Though I know for a fact that none of it works. It might look impressive, but all the stuff did was shoot green goo everywhere." Dean looked up from the computer dismissively and turned to his brother. "Sure it turned out to be powered by an interesting attempt at synthetic ectoplasm, but it's all just theoretical bullshit. I don't even think these guys have _seen_ a ghost, let alone know how to kill one."

"But you saw the device that Danny put down last night, right?" Sam looked up, "That force-shield thing that covered the house?"

Dean narrowed his eyes. "What about it?"

"Look here." Sam clicked to a separate tab.

 _TRIED AND TRUE! THE FENTON PORTABLE GHOST SHIELD!_

 _DETAIN or REPEL those pesky spooks with ease and now a helpful 30 hour battery life! Watch the video below to see it in action! OR KEEP READING TO FIND OUT HOW IT WORKS!_

Sam clicked the play button on the video and Dean held back a gasp. There, in what seemed like an underground lab was a smaller version of the device that Danny had used the previous night. Inside the flickering green dome, an impressive amount of monsters were trapped. They growled and clawed at the seemingly thin walls, to no avail.

As promised, underneath the video was an impressive wall of unformatted text and equations that seemed to be a poor attempt at explaining the theory behind the thing. Dean only got two lines in before he was completely lost.

"So the kid's a scientist too?"

"That's what I'm guessing." Sam said. "He's probably just risking himself here trying to make them proud or something."

"Makes a kind of fucked up sense I guess." Dean commented. "It's not like either of us haven't been there." he said with a chuckle as he tried to decipher the 'explanation' of the ghost shield.

"But that's not the worst of it, Dean." Sam closed that tab and clicked on another.

 _THE FENTON GHOST PORTAL! A CROWNING ACHIEVEMENT! FREE ENERGY FOR AMITY PARK AND FREE GHOSTS FOR THE FENTONS!_

 _Ever wanna bust a hole straight to the ghost zone? Well we did too! And with our expert knowledge and unique ecto-technology, FentonWorks was able to create the world's first stable portal to the Ghost Zone! We're not exactly sure how it works, BUT IT IS AWESOME! Interested parties can apply for a tour of our home lab at 555-FEN-TONS!_

 _-Serious inquiries only._

Underneath the concerning caption were hundreds of photos depicting a massive octagonal door. In most of the photos the impressive door was shut, but in a few, the door was open to reveal a swirling white-green mass, so bright that it ended up overexposing any photo taken of it. Dean's face paled.

"Holy shit. What the hell _are_ these people?" How could they not have heard of this?

Dean scrolled through the photos in mounting horror. In the Winchester's experience, portals usually led to hundreds of monsters encroaching on the human realm. The portal to hell had only been open momentarily and thousands of demons had escaped. How in the world had earth not been overrun by whatever creatures lived on the other side of this monstrosity.

"I'm not sure Dean. But I'm pretty certain that this doesn't qualify as just theory anymore."

Dean swallowed.

"Maybe we actually _should_ partner up with this Danny kid." Dean looked back at the website "I mean, we should at the very least teach him how to protect himself from whatever his parents have unleashed upon the world."

"Agreed." Sam said solemnly. "These things need to be stopped not… not _researched._ "

* * *

At four in the afternoon, Sam and Dean were walking back from a very fruitless conversation with Captain Huberman's prime suspect, Peter Dawson. As Dean had guessed, the guy had been furiously unhelpful. It was apparent that he had nothing to do with the crime, and actually admitted to scoping out an entirely separate house in the same neighborhood as his alibi.

"The sentence for attempted robbery's better than the one for completed murder." He shrugged, explaining himself after Sam asked him why the hell he would tell two federal agents that he was planning on committing a crime. In all seriousness, the visit had been a complete waste of time.

"Well, that sucked." Dean commented as they walked along the backroads to the gravel parking lot where they had left the Impala. Both men had taken off their cheap suit jackets and rolled up the sleeves to their white shirts. It was another blistering hot day and they couldn't wait to get back to the comfort of air conditioning.

"Yeah, but we don't have much else to do until we meet up with Danny." Sam replied. "Speaking of which, he never told us where to meet him."

"Hopefuly he's discovered a brain in his head and went back home. I say if we don't see him by eight then we should go back and gank the thing ourselves." Dean said with a scowl, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

"I don't think he'd do that. You saw how he acted. If anything I'd guess that he went to go research the thing himself."

"Really? The kid looked like he was 90 pounds soaking wet. There's no way he could go up against a thing like-"

"Talking about me? I'm flattered."

A voice came from directly in between the two brothers as they both jumped and drew their weapons.

How the hell did someone sneak up on them like that? Years of being jumped by angels and demons should have helped them avoid such surprises. This kid was as bad as Cas.

"Woah, woah, woah." They lowered their guns as they realised the offender was Danny Fenton. "I'm just here to say hi and check up on my two favorite hunters."

A hundred questions bloomed in Sam and Dean's mind, but neither of them spoke. Now that they knew about his connection to Amity Park and his parents they had a different view of the teen. The two brother's looked at the kid with pity as they lowered their weapons.

Danny's smile faded and he stepped back, rubbing his neck in a nervous manner at the new kind of attention. "So… have you calmed down since last night? I know that whole shindig with the ghost was probably a lot… and I know that I didn't do much to help the situation afterwards…" The boy looked down at the pavement.

"Wait." Dean said, taken out of his reeling thoughts by Danny's rambling behaviour. He eyed the teen again. "Are you trying to _apologize_ to us?" He grinned, lowering his guard slightly.

"Um." Danny's face grew red with embarrassment. "I really got an earful from my friends about how unhelpful I was being… and about how I kind of shut down when you didn't know anyth-everything about the ghosts." Danny sighed and looked the two older men in the eyes. "I'm not really the most tactful person when I'm working by myself… usually I have Sam and Tuck to knock some sense into me when I get like that… so yeah." The kid brightened up. "I guess I am trying to apologize. Sorry about last night."

Sam and Dean looked at the sheepish teenager in shock. Dean started to smirk and was about to reply, but Sam beat him to it.

"Thanks Danny." Sam looked over the teen. It seemed he really was remorseful, and thinking back, they hadn't handled the situation all that well either. "Sorry for talking about you like you weren't there."

"And for assuming the worst about you." Dean tacked on.

"Uhh...Thanks…" Danny replied, looking slightly uncomfortable with the Winchester's new attitude. It was then that Dean realized how the teen was dressed. He looked over Danny again. The kid was wearing a black sweatshirt with what he assumed to be his high-school logo on the front. The sleeves were down, and the boy's thin frame seemed to be swimming in the fabric. In addition to the thick top, Danny was wearing full length jeans and red high-top converse. Dean almost fainted from heat-stroke just looking at him. He remembered thinking something similar at the hospital yesterday.

"Aren't...Aren't you hot in that?" Dean asked, motioning to Danny's outfit with the muzzle of his gun. Danny lightly pushed it away and Dean realized with surprise that he had been pointing a loaded weapon at the teen for way longer than necessary. He holstered it behind his back.

"Umm… no?" Danny looked confused at the sudden topic change. "Should I be?"

"Dude it's almost a hundred degrees out." Dean replied in astonishment. Danny didn't show any more signs of understanding, "And you're wearing a sweatshirt. A _black_ sweatshirt."

Realization dawned across Danny's face as he looked at his clothing and then back up at Sam and Dean. Both brothers had sweat beaded on their foreheads and looked incredibly uncomfortable in their thin white collared shirts.

"Shit. I should have checked the weather." Danny mumbled to himself. He looked back at Sam and Dean nervously.

"What?" Dean asked as Danny seemed to mull something over in his mind.

"It's just that I have a hard time feeling hot and cold…" He spoke up. "Actually, most of the time I'm just cold. It's a special… condition that I have." Danny shrugged off the question. "Just ignore it."

Both Sam and Dean had enough experience to realise that the kid wasn't telling the whole truth.

A thought popped into Sam's head.

"Does it have anything to do with your parents?" Sam asked gently. Better to break the ice now rather than later.

"Parents?" Danny asked, reeling again. He had obviously imagined this conversation going very differently.

"I saw that they run FentonWorks from their house." Sam clarified. He looked over to Dean. "With all of the untested radioactive and toxic materials… it wouldn't be too surprising if there were developmental issues. Though I've never heard of anyone that is perpetually cold." He glanced back at the teenage boy in front of them.

"Ohmygod." Danny looked at Sam incredulously. "You actually _researched_ me? Count me double flattered. I'm impressed."

"Well yeah. Couldn't have you knowing more about us than we knew about you before we partnered up, now could we?" Dean added smugly.

"I… I guess not…" Danny looked up again, confidence returning to his expression. "Oh well. That saves a lot of time. I'm guessing you saw the website?" The teen smirked at the two brothers.

"Yes, Danny. We saw the website." Sam replied.

"I'm so sorry you had to deal with that awful thing." Danny laughed. "So I'm guessing this means you guys will actually listen to me then? I mean… about the ghosts?" Danny's expression lit up with hope.

"We'll listen to you Danny, but we have to say... Those aren't ghosts."

"But-"

"We've dealt with ghosts Danny. We can show you how too." Dean cut the boy off. "And we'll figure out what the hell that thing was and how to stop it. You don't have to worry."

"Well actually-"

This time Sam was the one to interrupt.

"We also know that you have a lot of theoretical knowledge of these creatures." Sam placed a hand on Danny's shoulder. "We'll make your parents proud without putting you or the world in danger."

Danny looked like he _really_ wanted to say something, but then reconsidered it after Sam's last comment.

"But this _does_ this mean you'll let me work with you, right?" He gave the Winchesters his most endearing smile. "I mean… to make my parents proud and stuff…" He eyed Dean who had seemed the most opposed to the idea last night.

Dean nodded. "Temporary truce while we figure out how to kill this monster."

"Woohoo! Sam owes me ten dollars!" He fistpumped the air "She was so _totally_ convinced that I wouldn't be mature enough to make up. You should have heard her rant!" Danny pulled out his phone again and started texting.

Dean laughed as the boy walked a couple paces ahead of the brothers.

"He's kinda cute when he's not being a defensive asshole." Dean smiled and leaned towards Sam.

"Yeah. He reminds me of you when we were younger." Sam elbowed Dean in the shoulder.

"Hey… I wasn't _that_ annoying." Dean frowned.

"No, you weren't." Sam leaned back with a smirk. "You were _way_ worse." He snickered as Dean shoved him away.

"Umm guys?" Danny turned around, walking backwards and keeping his footing with surprising ease.

"Yeah Danny?" Sam asked.

"Where are we going?"

* * *

So! They've teamed up!

Is the pacing still okay? And characters?

I really wanted to make it so that both Danny and the Winchesters had introductory knowledge of the other, but not enough to actually know of each other beforehand. Thoughts?

Also, I think this story will be more interesting if I keep with the Winchesters. It will make the conclusions that they jump to make more sense. Danny is lucky that they're so good at coming up with excuses for him. Hope it doesn't come back to bite him next chapter:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Part III**

* * *

"So…" Danny spoke up from where he was sitting cross legged on Sam's bed. "...Now that we're working together, I think that you guys might want get familiar with some of the spare equipment that I stashed. It's pretty easy to use, so we could definitely go grab it on the way over to Jamie's place if you're down." He paused to think before continuing, quieter, and more to himself than for the sake of the Winchesters. "I guess that means we should probably leave soon-ish though… and we could probably talk things over as we travel… it _is_ kinda out of the way-"

"I'm not too sure that will be necessary." Sam interjected, taking the boy out of his musing, "As nice as your parent's inventions might be, Danny, Dean and I _do_ have experience with this kind of stuff, and I think we should try handling this _our_ way." He reassembled the gun he was cleaning as punctuation before returning it to the duffel bag resting at the foot of Danny's bed.

"Your way?" Unfazed by the bag of weapons, Danny looked over at Sam. "Yesterday you two told me you didn't even know what a ghost _was_."

"And _we_ told you that it wasn't a ghost." Dean rebutted, as he entered through the doorway of the small motel room with the last of their gear in tow. "But on the impossibly slim chance that it _is_ one, I can _assure_ you we have some guaranteed ways to gank the bitch."

Sam glared at Dean as he slammed the door closed. He did realize that Danny was still a kid, right?

Danny just rolled his eyes at their antics. "Okay, so enlighten me. How do _you guys_ take care of ghosts?"

"Well, mainly with salt." Sam sighed, getting up from the table and methodically moving the duffle bags from the floor to a spot where Danny could observe the contents.

" _Salt?"_ Danny repeated. He looked offended.

"Salt," Dean elaborated, "fire, and the occasional iron rod." He moved to a position beside Sam and began shuffling said iron rods and half-empty bags of rock salt out of the bag.

"Over the years we've come up with some clever ways to use this shit though." He pulled out a small cardboard box and tossed it to Danny. "You tend to get inventive once you find out how life-saving the stuff is." He smirked at the teen, who had opened the box and was now staring at its contents, more confused than ever.

"Be careful not to get it confused though, Danny." Sam added, "It's not just table salt we're dealing with here. You need purified rock salt if you want the shotgun rounds and protective barriers to actually work."

Comprehension bloomed on Danny's face before immediately giving away to worry.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up. Let me get this straight." Danny looked up at the two brothers before staring back at the box of ammo in his hands. "You guys put salt into shotguns and then shoot it at spirits?"

"Pretty much," Dean said, plucking one of the rounds out of the box and giving it a shake.

"That sounds dumb. Like... get-yourself-killed dumb." The kid looked skeptical at best. "You're sure it works?" He paused. "Against ghosts, I mean. Is salt some sort of natural ectoplasmic repellant or something?" The kid pulled a second round out of the box, giving it his own tentative shake.

"Of course it works." Dean deadpanned. "And it's not a repellant or anything, it's more of a supernatural Oxi-Clean. Purifies any stain intangible, invisible, or evil. So yeah, I'm pretty sure that includes ghosts." He sighed and ran his hand through his close-cropped hair for what felt like the thousandth time since finding Danny in that godforsaken house.

"Hmmm…" The boy ditched the extra rounds before popping open the shell. He poured the contents of the into his open palm and started rubbing it around. "Yeah... I'm not so sure how much I trust this, guys. I really don't think that _salt_ of _all_ things is-"

"Come on, dude." Dean prodded. "This is like hunting 101. You aren't telling us that you wanted to go up against that thing when you don't even know the _basics_ , are you? If you're not actually up for this, we won't blame you."

Really, having Danny back out now would save them a world of trouble. They had a long way to go if they wanted to send Danny back to Amity Park even _halfway_ prepared. Stupid FentonWorks. Stupid portal. Stupid monsters. This was supposed to have been an easy hunt. _Easy._ Not a freaking babysitting mission.

"I'm not-"

"At the very least, if you don't trust the salt, the next best thing is iron." Danny took a deep breath and sighed as Sam cut his retort short, strategically diffusing the budding argument. He continued with the lesson. "It's sturdier and easier to handle as a weapon, but not as versatile as the salt..."

* * *

After the first few hours, the three of them fell into a friendli _er_ rapport. Danny had eventually moved to a seat at the cheap wooden table, deep in a discussion with Dean about which monsters the brothers had run into most frequently. Sam had replaced Danny on the bed, taking a step back from the conversation to continue his research on the kid's hometown from earlier.

"So wait. If all of this is new to you, then how in the world has Amity Park hidden a portal under our noses this whole time?" Dean finally asked Danny who was flipping through the brothers' journal to check if the 'ghosts' he'd been talking about had any relation to _real_ monsters, "If I know anything about interdimensional rifts - and I know more than you'd think by the way - I'd think it would be more of along the lines of a 'we're-super-fucked' kind of problem."

"Believe it or not, Amity actually has a pretty good local line of defence." Danny replied without looking up from the journal. "They know what they're doing so word doesn't usually get out." He sighed. "Most people think it's all a hoax anyway, so it's not like the town is on anybody's radar."

"Local line of defence?" Sam asked, tearing away from his research. "Are your parents really that effective?"

Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked up at Sam. Both Winchesters took a note of it. "Well yes and no…" Danny paused to think. "My parents are enthusiastic scientists, sure, but when it comes to actually taking care of the ghosts, we have some people... like... like the Red Huntress! that know their way around. They keep everything pretty under control, so it's actually kind of unnecessary when other hunters stop by." Danny shrugged, regaining his lost composure. "Mostly it's just inconvenient."

"Inconvenient?" Dean prodded.

"Yeah, definitely." He sat back in his seat, "But from what I've heard, you two are different. That's why my friends keep making me promise to help you figure this out." He said, artfully switching the subject back to the brothers, like he had a hundred times before. "They literally wouldn't stop talking about you. Is it true that the government has pronounced both of you dead, like, multiple times? With bodies and dental records and everything?" Danny asked, eyes wide with curiosity.

"How the hell do you know about that?" Dean shot back.

"I have a very resourceful friend." Dean's eyes narrowed and Danny laughed. "Don't worry too much about it, government servers are very "year-one" for Tucker and he was just looking out for me."

"Sounds like a good guy." Dean relaxed. He honestly had forgotten about Danny's 'friends'.

"Pfft. You must have a pretty fucked up definition of good." Danny smiled.

"It's in the job description, kid."

"I get that," Danny shrugged. "but back to my question." he leaned forward, buzzing with excitement "Have you actually… like… died before?"

"Technically, yes." Dean sighed, giving in. Even though he could be annoying as all hell, the kid's enthusiasm was hard to resist, and Dean had always had a soft spot for teenagers. "but it's not anything that the _government_ knows about…" He jumped into a watered down version of the incident with the shapeshifter. It was one of their less-involved stories and nothing any sort of higher-power would get upset at a random teen hunter knowing. Something to keep Danny interested but not anything detailed enough to resurface the trauma associated with dying and being brought back to life on multiple occasions.

Sam frowned at his computer. Something about Danny was still striking him as odd. He could tell the kid was hiding something. Or lying about something. Or both. He sifted through the tabs on his browser with newfound vigor.

Danny hadn't been telling _outright_ lies, that much was certain. It was true that the adult Fentons showed up a lot for interviews and liked to talk shop with reporters, but from what Sam could tell they were rarely there for the actual fights and had never actually _killed_ one of those monsters. So Danny was being honest when he said that the Fentons were competent scientists, not competent hunters.

Then there was the Red Huntress. Even without the stupid name, it was obvious that _she_ was a hunter. The only information about her that Sam could find from his research were some blurry photos and a few speculative articles about her motives. She wasn't nearly as public of a figure as Danny's parents, which spoke to her skill. It was definitely easier to hunt the supernatural when there weren't cameras being shoved down your throat every other second. Especially when it came to the less-than-savory tactics that hunters often had to employ. So that wasn't it either.

He clicked through some more articles from Amity's local newspaper as something dawned on him. Something Danny had failed to mention.

"What about the Phantom creature?" Sam asked, interrupting Dean and Danny's continued conversation.

Danny froze up. "W-What about him?"

For a heartbeat nobody said anything.

"Dude." Dean broke the silence. "There was like a whole page of your parents' website dedicated to it. The evil 'ghost-boy' that runs around in spandex tights? The one that your parents claim is the root of your town's problems?" Dean scoffed "Like that freaking portal isn't root enough."

Danny laughed uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I noticed you hadn't mentioned it..." Sam added as Danny seemed to shrink back in his seat. "But if you look up anything about Amity Park, this Danny Phantom character is pretty hard to miss." He gestured to his computer, sure that this was the right line of questioning. "I was just wondering about your opinion as a local."

"Oh, right." The kid appeared put off by this topic, but eventually started to talk. "I guess I wouldn't go so far as to call him _evil_ ," Danny sighed, "but maybe he's not as great as some people make him out to be either… those articles exaggerate a lot." The boy shrugged noncommittally and looked back to his work. "I don't think he _hurts_ the town by being there, and he usually helps more than he harms… But hey, who am I to talk? All I know is that the ghost hunters in Amity definitely do _not_ consider him a part of the team."

"And are _you_ considered part of this team? " Sam asked, not wanting to let up. They were onto something here, and Danny was revealing more than he meant to. Sam was intent on confirming their suspicions about the boy.

"What are you implying?" Danny shot back with a little more venom than necessary.

Before Sam could respond, a shrill electronic alarm went off that made the Winchesters jump. Danny's eyes went wide and he patted his pockets, looking around for his phone. "Shit, Sam, what time is it?" He asked as he continued his frantic search, finally fishing the noisy electronic from the sweatshirt that he had ditched across the room.

"Almost nine." Sam replied, looking at the time on his screen.

"Oh fuck. Guys. This has all been very educational and everything, but we should probably get going." Danny sent off a text before throwing the sweatshirt back on and starting clean up. When neither Winchester made a move to leave, Danny gave them pleading looks. "Guys. The ghost shield is going to go down in like, an hour. We have to be there before that happens."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, wonder-boy. Ghosts can't leave their haunts. We're fine as long as no one goes into the haunted house." Dean joked.

"Well I assure you that this one can." Danny deadpanned. "Come on guys. It's the same ghost that electrocuted all of those other people. Not _once_ in five years has it killed in the same location twice." Danny implored the brothers, bouncing anxiously on the balls of his feet. "Aren't you two supposed to prevent people from getting hurt or something?"

"Yeah, but like we've been saying, if that's true then it's not a ghost and we need to reassess the plan before we go in guns blazing." Dean antagonized with a smile.

"FINE." Danny huffed, unamused. "It's not a ghost. Whatever floats your boat. But you're _seriously_ mistaken. We have to get there _now_ if we want to have a chance of capturing it." Danny started throwing the brothers' equipment back into the bags on the bed. "Seriously. I'm not kidding."

"Okay, Danny, we'll go check on things, but don't think we're done talking about all of this stuff." Sam said, closing his laptop and moving to get ready. He wasn't sure if it was the jitters before his first real hunt, their previous conversation, or something the kid had yet to reveal to them, but it was apparent that Danny was incredibly nervous.

"Jesus." Danny rolled his eyes. "Come _on_. What does it matter if I hunt ghosts in Amity? Or know the difference between a Wendigo and a Woman in White? We have an angry _creature_ ," the teen glared over at Dean, "that's been trapped in a very small enclosure for over 20 hours. This is the threat _right now_ , and we need to _go_." He opened the door to the motel room and motioned into the dying evening light. "I can't believe I let it get this late. Fuck Summer."

"Okay kid. Calm your tits. We're going." Dean scooted his chair back lazily and packed up the remaining weapons. Danny gave him a dirty look as the three of them exited the stuffy room and started toward the Impala. Danny hurried ahead and waited by the back door as Sam and Dean made their way over.

"We still don't know what this thing is." Sam leaned over to Dean. "It's not like us to go in unprepared."

"I think we're out of choices, Sammy." Dean replied, matching Sam's hushed tone. "Look at him. He's about to explode. If we don't go with the kid, he's going to go off on his own, and I, for one, am not prepared to deal with the consequences of that." He paused. "The least we can do is get him out of there if things go south."

Sam took a deep breath. "For the record, I still don't think that this is a good idea." He looked forward and smiled at Danny, who had a hand on the door handle and was watching the brothers impatiently.

"When do you ever think our ideas are good?" Dean joked. "We'll just wing it. It's not like we haven't done stuff like this before. It'll be _fine_."

"Don't jinx it." Sam frowned as Dean left to go unlock the doors.

The three hunters shuffled into the car, Dean driving, Sam in the passenger seat, and Danny in the back. The tension was thick as the engine roared to life, making Danny flinch uncharacteristically.

"Is something wrong back there, kid?" Dean asked, looking in the rearview mirror before shifting the gear to reverse and backing out of the parking lot.

"Oh, nothing's wrong." Danny said sarcastically, "I'm just sitting in a car with two hunters who _still_ have no idea what's up, on my way to hunt a very powerful ghost, with no weapons, no gear and no hope." He crossed his arms and leaned back in the seat, tapping his foot anxiously. "I didn't realize how much time had passed and now we're fucked." Danny heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Come on, dude, things aren't _that_ bad," Dean laughed at the boy, "And can I remind you that we do, in fact, have weapons? We just spent the last _four hours_ going over all of the weapons that we have."

Danny rolled his eyes and looked out the window, avoiding eye contact. "No offense or anything, you guys may be good at hunting _regular_ spirits, but this thing is almost definitely going to hand our asses to us tonight." He glanced at the phone in his lap with a scowl before crossing his arms and leaning against the door.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Danny." Sam tried to calm the boy down, "One of our methods is bound to work. This is our area of expertise after all. We won't let anything happen to you."

Danny huffed.

"It's not _me_ that I'm worried about here." He said quietly, keeping his brows knit and his eyes trained on the street outside.

With that said, the car fell into silence.

* * *

What? This story is still being updated? Wan0 still writes? Who knew?

The next few chapters will be a bit shorter (more in the 2.5-3K ish range) so that I can actually finish this story. With this we're probably about half way done, so be expecting 4-6 more chapters (depending on how much I can get through each time)

Thanks so much for all of the faves follows and reviews. Everytime I get one it shows up in my email and I read it so that's probably the reason that Im still thinking of finishing this almost 8 months later. You guys are the best.

PS - the next chapter is 80% written so it should be up in the next couple of days/weeks and not in 8 months like last time ;)


End file.
